


Anlaşma

by GoddessCalypso



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: Birbirine zerre kadar güvenmeyen iki tarafın kurmaya mecbur olduğu bir ittifak.





	

Gece karanlık ve soğuktu. Kara bulutlar parlaklığını almak istercesine ayın önüne geçmişlerdi. Zaten karanlık olan Yasak Orman her zamankinden daha karanlıktı şimdi.

 

Yarım düzine at, yaşlı ağaçların uzun köklerine takılmamaya çalışarak zifiri karanlık ormanda güçlükle ilerliyordu. Önlerinde engel olsa da olmasa da yavaş ilerliyorlardı gerçi. Üç gündür aralıksız at sürüyorlardı ve zavallı hayvanlar yorgunluktan bayılacak duruma gelmişlerdi.

 

Kafilenin en arkasındaki atın binicisi, yorgun olduğunu belli edercesine, gürültü bir şekilde esnedi. Esnemesi sessiz ormanda korkunç bir yankı yapmıştı. Çıkan ses uykuya yenik düşmesine ramak kalmış atını ürküttü ve köklerden birine takılıp tökezlemesine neden oldu. Adam can havliyle hayvanın yelesine atıldı.

 

Neyse ki düşmemişlerdi. Tekrar dengeye geldiklerinde adam nazikçe atın boynunu okşayarak kulağına bir şeyler mırıldanmaya başladı. Tüm gücüyle zavallı hayvanı sakinleştirmeye uğraşıyor, bir taraftan da korkulu gözlerle etrafını kolaçan ediyor ve esnediği için kendine lanet okuyordu.

 

Yasak Orman’daki yaratıklar hakkında hiç hoş olmayan hikâyeler duymuştu ve böylesi bir gecede onların dikkatini çekmek yapmak isteyeceği en son şey bile değildi.

 

Oradaki yaratıklar bugüne değin gördüğün hiçbir şeye benzemez, demişti arkadaşları Kral Toprakları’ndan ayrılmadan önce. “Dikkatli ol. Yoksa ölmeden önce göreceğin son şey kötülükle parlayan gözleri veya kafanı koparmak için açılan ağızlarındaki sivri dişleri olur.”

 

Elleri istemsizce boynuna gitti. Ormandan çıktıklarında kafasının yerinde olmasını istiyordu. Atı, o sırada yanından geçmekte oldukları ağacın toprağın üstüne fazlaca çıkmış köklerinden birine takılarak ikinci defa tökezleyince, adam ellerini endişeyle kavradığı boynundan çekmeye vakit bulamadan yere düştü.

 

Düşüşü esnemesinden katbekat fazla ses çıkarmıştı. Ormanın derinliklerinden bu gürültüye cevaben bir uluma duyuldu. İşte başarmıştı, ormanı uyandırmıştı sonunda. Adam deli gözlerle ağaçları tarıyordu. Bir baykuş yaprakları hışırdatarak havalandı ve adam korkuyla çığlık attı. Aynı anda kafilenin ortasında at süren adam tek elini kaldırarak sert bir sesle “Durun!” diye bağırdı.

 

Diğer beş kişiye kıyasla çok kısa bir adamdı, daha doğrusu bir cüceydi. Soğuktan korunmak için üstüne altın renkli aslan işlenmiş kırmızı bir pelerine sarılmıştı. Burnunun olması gereken yerde çirkin bir yara kabuğu vardı. Bu haliyle diğerlerinin yanında son derece eğreti duruyordu; ama duruşu ve yüz ifadesiyle kafilenin başı olduğunu belli ediyordu.

 

Atından inerek hala yerde yatmakta olan adamın yanına yöneldi. Kılıcını çıkarmıştı. Farklı renkteki gözleri öfkeyle parlıyordu.

 

“Bir beyaz pelerinlinin düştüğü duruma bak.” Sesi aşağılama, gözleri nefret doluydu. İşe yaramaz yeğenimin işe yaramaz adamları.

 

Adam konuşmak için ağzını açtı; ama yalnızca anlamsız sesler çıkarabildi. Cüce kılıcını tehditkâr bir şekilde kendisine doğrultunca kekeleyerek “Ama… Ama Lordum… Uluma, o… Ulu kurt…” demeyi başardı. Bir taraftan da eliyle ormanı işaret ediyordu. Bir ulu kurdun ağaçların arasından çıkıp kendisine saldırmasını bekler gibiydi.

 

“O sadece basit bir kurt, seni sersem. Saldırmaya kalkarsa kılıcınla kendini savunursun.” Alay dolu bir ifade bürüdü yüzünü. “Ormanda at sürmekten korkan bir asker. Kendi gölgen bile seni korkutmak için kâfiyken, kralımızı nasıl koruyacaksın, merak ediyorum doğrusu.”

 

Asker bir an için elleri ağaçları gösterir vaziyette kalakaldı. Bu laf ağırına gitmişti belli ki. Elleri yavaş yavaş inerken yüzüne bir cesaret maskesi takarak korkusunu o maskenin arkasına gizledi. Tekrar konuştuğunda kekelemiyordu.

 

“Kralımızı hayatım pahasına korurum Lordum. Nerede ve ne zaman olursa olsun onun canı için kendi canımı feda ederim. Her şeyim üzerine…”

 

“Buz ve ateş adına yemin edersin. Evet, evet. Yemininizi belki de onlarca defa duydum. İlk değilsin, son da olmayacaksın. Ve sonunun şu an benim elimden olmasını istemiyorsan derhal ayağa kalkacaksın.”

 

Asker hızla ayağa kalkıp tekrar atına binerken kılıcını kınına soktu ve iç geçirdi Tyrion Lannister. Kısa bacaklarının el verdiği ölçüde hızlı adımlarla kendi atına yöneldi. Burada durarak geçirdikleri her saniye onları ölüme biraz daha yaklaştırıyordu. Seri bir şekilde atına binerek -onun gibi biri için yaptığı şey aslına ata tırmanmaktı- devam emrini verdi ve kafile tekrar ilerlemeye başladı.

 

Tyrion sıkıntıyla tek bir yıldızın bile olmadığı gökyüzüne baktı. Ne olurdu sanki biraz daha aydınlık olsaydı? Hiç değilse hareket halindeyiz. Bu da bir şey.

 

Bakışlarını tekrar ormana çevirdi. Önünde büyük ve güçlü savaş atlarına binmiş iki asker gitmekteydi. Sol yanında Bronn vardı. Onu da yanına vermesini bizzat kendisi rica etmişti babasından. Paralı askerin ağır nefes sesi kulaklarını doldururken kendini güvende hissediyordu. Sağ yanında ise Varys vardı. Onun ve arkalarında at süren beyaz pelerinlinin gelmesini babası emretmişti ve Tyrion nedeni çok iyi biliyordu; kendisini kontrol altında tutmak.

 

Döndüklerinde Cersei Tyrion’u değil Varys’i sorguya çekecekti. Örümceğin anlatacaklarına daha çok itimat ediyordu çünkü.

 

Varys’in parfüm kokusu yaralı burnunu gıdıklarken hallerine gülmeden edemedi. Lord Tywin yardım istediği lordun yanına bu kafileyi gönderiyordu; burnunun tamama yakını kesilmiş ürkütücü bir görünüme sahip bir cüce, varlığıyla lordu daha ilk günden rahatsız eden bir hadım, kendi gölgesinden bile korkan bir kral muhafızı ve lordun müritlerini tedirgin eden bir paralı asker. Tam anlamıyla istenmeyenlerden oluşan bir ekip. Bunun tam tersi olması gerekirdi. Dehana hayranım baba.

Böylesine önemli bir müttefiki kazanmak için Tywin Lannister’ın kendisi gelmeliydi, oğlu değil. O olmadan Cersei ve Joffrey krallığı bir haftaya kalmadan mahvederlerdi gerçi. Yerine pekâlâ beni de bırakabilirdi.

 

İyi bir savaşçı ve asker olmayabilirdi; ama iyi bir devlet adamı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Halkın nabzını tutmayı, bazı insanlara sadece duymak istediklerinin söylenmesi gerektiğini gayet iyi biliyordu. Bazı savaşlar kılıç ve kanla değil, kalem ve mürekkeple kazanılırdı ve Tyrion’un gerçekten iyi yaptığı bir şey varsa, o da birilerini ikna etmekti. Her şeyden önemlisi zekiyim. Krallıktaki herkesten daha zekiyim hem de.

 

Bulutların arkasından çıkan ayın aydınlattığı açıklığı görünce düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Ormanın sonuna gelmişlerdi nihayet. Varys’e dönerek gülümsedi; ama aşağılayıcı bir gülümseyişti bu.

 

“Eğer patikayı izlemiş olsaydık, senin dediğin gibi, henüz yolun yarısında olurduk. Her yerde olan kulakların ormanın içinden gitmenin daha kısa süreceğini işitmedi mi yoksa?”

 

Hadım, Tyrion’un aksine nazikçe tebessüm etti. “İşittiler tabi. Patikanın daha uzun; ama çok daha güvenli olduğu bilgisiyle birlikte o da kulağıma çalınmıştı.” Tyrion’a anlık bir bakış attı. “Benim her yerde kulaklarım vardır Lordum, burada bile.”

 

Sözleri buram buram tehdit kokuyordu, ay ışığında parlayan gözleri de öyle. Tyrion adamın ayağını denk al, diyen bakışlarından zerre hoşlanmamıştı. Umursamaz görünmeye çalışarak “Hiç şüphem yok,” dedi kısaca ve önüne döndü.  

 

Varys’in dikkatini çekmek istemiyordu. Buraya kadar çok iyi idare etmişti; ne Kral Toprakları’nda ne de yolda geçirdikleri süre boyunca planını ifşa edecek bir laf etmemişti. Sadece biraz daha dayanması gerekiyordu, çok kısa bir süre daha. Her yerde kulakların var demek. Göreceğiz Varys, göreceğiz.

 

Son ağaçların arasından geçiyorlardı artık. Açıklığa çıktıkları anda Tyrion derin bir nefes aldı. Yasak Orman gerçekten de insanın tüm enerjisini emiyordu. Bu yüzden Varys’e kulak asmayıp daha tehlikeli; ama kısa olan yolu tercih etmişti. Ormanda daha uzun süre kalmaya tahammülü yoktu. Gözle görülür bir rahatlama yaşarken önlerinde yükselen devasa şatoya baktı. Buraya ilk gelişi değildi; fakat ilk seferde de peşini bırakmayan lanet olası tedirginlik hissi yine ortaya çıkmıştı.

 

Arazide siyah giyimli bir adam belirdi ansızın. Hızlı adımlarla onlara doğru geliyordu, telaşlı bir hali vardı. Pelerini arkasında fütursuzca dalgalanıyor, gümüşi sarı saçları hızlı adımlarının etkisiyle savruluyordu.

 

Yanlarına vardığında nefes nefese kalmıştı. Tyrion adamı dikkatle inceledi; gri gözleri parlaklığını yitirmiş, gözaltları çökmüştü, yüzü hiçbir insanın olamayacağı kadar beyazdı. Kelimenin tam anlamıyla perişan görünüyordu. Adamı nazikçe başıyla selamladı.

 

“Lucius.”

 

Lucius, Tyrion’un aksine pek de nazik olmayan sert bir kafa sallamanın eşliğinde karşılık verdi. “Lord Tyrion. Karanlık Lord sizi bekliyor.”

 

Tyrion tekrar büyük şatoya baktı. Kalın duvarların arkasından kendisini izleyen kırmızı gözleri hisseder gibiydi. Rahatsız bir şekilde sabırsızlığı yüzünden okunan Lucius’a döndü tekrar. Rahat davranmaya çalışarak “Gidelim o halde, lordumuzu daha fazla bekletmeyelim,” dedi ve dizginleri eline aldı.

 

Bu adamlara güvenmiyordu. Bu nedenle korkusunu görmelerini de istemiyordu, ellerine herhangi bir koz vermemesi daha hayrına olurdu. Eliyle ileri emri verdi ve kafile Lucius’un öncülüğünde şatoya ilerlemeye başladı.

 

Önünde devasa balkabakları bulunan küçük bir kulübenin önüne geldiklerinde tekrar durdular. Aşina oldukları üzere atlarından inerek yürümeye başladılar. Buradan itibaren yola yayan devam edeceklerdi. Üç gündür aralıksız at sürdüklerinden altısının da bacakları tutulmuştu ve aksayarak yürüyorlardı.

 

Lucius arkasına dönerek nefret dolu gri gözlerini üzerlerine dikti.

 

“Daha hızlı olun!” Bakışları Tyrion’un üzerinde diğerlerine nazaran daha uzun kalmıştı.

 

Benden cidden nefret ediyor olmalı. Müritlerin bir anda çıkagelen ve büyücü olmayan bu adamlarla ittifak kurmaktan memnun olmadıkları aşikârdı; ama itiraz etmeye cesaret edemiyorlardı. Eğer Karanlık Lord olmasaydı, bizi öldürmek için bir saniye daha beklemezlerdi.

 

Onların aksine Tywin Lannister ittifaktan son derece memnundu ve ender rastlanır bir durum olarak Tyrion babasıyla aynı fikirdeydi. Daha fazla düşmana ihtiyaçları yoktu, hele ki büyücü düşmanlara. Ama onlarla aynı tarafta olmak tuhaf bir şekilde güven veriyordu insana.

 

Şatonun çift kanatlı devasa kapısından içeri girerlerken ilk defa geliyormuşçasına hayranlığını gizleyemeden etrafını incelemeye koyuldu Tyrion. Burayı sevmişti, fırsat bulsa köşe bucak gezmeyi, enine boyuna incelemeyi isterdi.

 

Gözleri peşi sıra yürüyen Varys’e takıldı. O da kendisi gibi etrafını inceliyordu; ama onun sebebinin zevk veya beğeni olmadığını Tyrion pekâlâ biliyordu. Cersei’ye anlatmak için en ufak ayrıntıyı bile aklına kazıyor olmalıydı.

 

Giriş kapısından daha küçük; ama en az onun kadar görkemli olan bir başka kapıya yöneldiler hızlı adımlarla. Karanlık Lord o kapının arkasında olmalıydı, Tyrion onun varlığını hissediyordu ve bu hiç de hoş bir his değildi.

 

Önünde yürüyen iki askerden birinin yumrukları sıkılmıştı, solunda yürüyen Bronn’un yüzü kasılmıştı, Varys ise ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Demek ki bu his kendisine özgü değildi. Bunu bilmek biraz olsun rahatlamasını sağlarken Varys’in neden uzun yol konusunda direttiğini şimdi anlıyordu.

 

Karanlık Lord ondan nefret ediyordu, hadım da onunla aynı ortamda bulunmaktan hoşlanıyor değildi. Hatta ondan korkuyordu, hem de ölesiye.

 

Lucius elini hafifçe kapıya doğru salladı ve çift kanatlı kapı ardına kadar açıldı. Öncekinden daha yavaş, yine de olabildiğince hızlı adımlarla içeri girdiler.

 

Buraya Büyük Salon diyorlardı. Gerçekten de adına yaraşır bir yerdi. Bir ordunun sığabileceği kadar büyüktü. Uzun duvarlar devasa meşalelerle aydınlatılıyordu, tavana gökyüzü görünümü verilmişti ya da gerçekten gökyüzüydü o. Tyrion hangisinin doğru olduğundan emin değildi. Ortada, salonun içinde küçük kalmasına rağmen büyüklüğü belli olan abanozdan yapılmış siyah bir masa ve etrafında simsiyah giyinmiş insanlar vardı.

 

İçeri girdikleri anda hepsinin kafası onlara dönmüştü. Birçoğunun yüzünde gizlemeye uğraşmadıkları bir hoşnutsuzluk ifadesi vardı. Karanlık Lord masanın başında oturuyordu, diğerlerinin aksine onları görmekten ötürü mutlu gibiydi. Kırmızı gözlerini üzerlerine dikti.

 

“Hoş geldiniz, Lord Tyrion.”

 

Tyrion hafifçe başını eğerken diğerleri saygıyla diz çöktüler. “Hoş bulduk, lordum.”

 

Karanlık Lord hiçbir insanın sahip olamayacağı kadar beyaz eliyle sağ tarafındaki altı boş sandalyeyi gösterdi. Onlar için ayrılmışlardı. Tyrion masa boyunca yürürken müritler de gözleriyle onu takip ettiler, birçoğunun yüzünde bariz bir alay vardı; ama Tyrion umursamadı. Sonuçta hepsinin üstünde bir konuma sahipti.

 

Tyrion siyah saçları omuzlarına gelen simsiyah gözlü bir adamın karşısına oturdu. Adamın yanında güzellik kraliçesi diye nitelendirilebilecek sarışın bir kadın, onun yanında ise kıvırcık siyah saçları özensizce toplanmış, keskin gözleriyle Bronn’a bakan bir başka kadın vardı. Dördüncü sandalye boştu, muhtemelen Lucius’un yeriydi.

 

Tyrion nazikçe onları selamdı. “Severus. Narcissa. Bellatrix.”

 

Üçü de kısa bir baş selamı verirken Narcissa hepsinin adına “Lord Tyrion,” diye karşılık verdi yumuşak bir sesle. Gerçekten çok güzel bir kadındı, yüzü özenle yapılmış tanrıça heykellerini andırıyordu. Gözleri gök mavisiydi ve hayranlık uyandıracak şekilde parlıyorlardı. Cersei bu kadını görse kıskançlıktan çıldırırdı.

 

Severus’un siyah gözlerini üzerinde hissedince bakışlarını Narcissa’dan çekip Karanlık Lord’a döndü. O gözlerin ölümcül bir şekilde parladığından adı gibi emindi.

 

“Lordum, babam Lord Tywin size hürmetlerini gönderdi; ama maalesef krallıkta işler oldukça yoğun olduğundan ötürü kendisi gelemedi.”

 

Karanlık Lord bir şey demeye tenezzül etmeden yalnızca başıyla onayladı. Tyrion sükûnetini korumaya çalışarak -bu adam kendisini tedirgin ediyordu- devam etti.

 

“Savaşın gidişatı malum. Böyle bir zamanda sizin gibi müttefikler bulduğumuz için çok şanslıyız ve bu ittifakı biraz daha güçlendirmekten yanayız lordum.” Direk konuya girmişti. Bir anlam taşımayan nezaket cümleleriyle konuşmayı uzatmanın gereği yoktu.

 

Bellatrix’in gözleri şüpheyle kısıldı. “Sizi yeterince güçlü kılmadığımızı mı ima ediyorsunuz, Lord Tyrion?”

 

Tyrion gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Asla öyle bir şey ima etmem, leydim. Demir Taht’a pek çok kral oturdu; ama Kral Toprakları yüzyıllardır ayakta ve bu topraklar istisnasız her kralın döneminde aynı olaya şahit oldu. Şimdi de geleneği devam ettirmekten yanayız.      ”

 

“Bize nasıl bir fayda sağlayacak bu gelenek?” Bu sefer konuşan Severus olmuştu. O da Bellatrix gibi konuya şüpheyle yaklaşıyordu.

 

Birbirine zerre kadar güvenmeyen iki tarafın kurmaya mecbur olduğu bir ittifak. Başka bir zaman olsa Tyrion bu duruma kahkahalarla gülebilirdi; ama şimdi ciddiyetini korumak ve bu işi halletmek zorundaydı. “Bu tür bağlar kurmak iki tarafa da çıkar sağlar, Severus. Sadece toprak da değil, yönetimde söz sahibi olma hakkı kazandırır aynı zamanda. Belki o zaman birbirimize biraz itimat ederiz.”

 

Severus’un kaşları çatılmıştı. Sabırsızlığı yüzünden okunurken derin bir nefes aldı. “Lafı dolandırmadan teklifinin ne olduğunu söyle, Tyrion.”

 

Hâlâ anlamamışlardı. Tyrion buna şaşırırken dudakları alaycı bir tebessümle kıvrıldı. Demek ki büyücü olmak insanı daha zeki yapmıyordu. Cevap verecekken yumuşak bir ses onun yerine “Evlilik,” dedi.

 

Tüm kafalar aynı anda sesin geldiği yöne döndü. Kimilerinin yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade oluşmuştu. Narcissa’nın bir toplantıda konuşması görülmüş şey değildi. Genelde sessiz kalıp konuşulanları dinlemeyi tercih ederdi.

 

            Narcissa bakışlara aldırıyor gibi görünmüyordu. Gözleri şeytani bir şekilde parlarken çatık kaşlarla Tyrion’a bakıyordu.

 

            Tyrion kadının ne düşündüğünü anlamıştı. Gülümseyerek kafasını iki yana salladı. “Sevgili Draco’nuzla, tatlı Myrcella’mızı evlendirmeyi emin olun çok isterdik leydim. Fakat böyle bir şey mümkün değil ve Kral Joffrey’nin de başka kız kardeşi yok. İçiniz rahat olsun, ben çok daha farklı birini düşünüyorum.”

 

            Narcissa’nın yüz ifadesi yumuşarken, Bellatrix’in yüzü kız kardeşinin aksine her geçen saniye daha korkunç bir hal alıyordu. “Böyle bir emrivakiye nasıl cüret edersin? Lordumuza karışmak hiç kimsenin haddine değildir!” Masada öfkeli bir uğultu baş göstermişti. Bellatrix asasını Tyrion’a doğrulttu. “Sen…”

 

            “Bellatrix!”

 

            Uğultu bıçak gibi kesilirken Bellatrix Karanlık Lord’a döndü. Asasını hâlâ indirmemişti. “Lordum, size saygısızlık etmesine izin veremem.”

 

            Karanlık Lord’un yılanımsı burun delikleri genişlerken gözleri her zamankinden daha kırmızı bir hal aldı. Masaya ölümcül bir sessizlik hâkimdi, bütün müritler gözlerini masaya dikmişlerdi. Hiçbiri lorda veya Bellatrix’e bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu.

 

            Tyrion ise onların aksine masaya değil, asaya odaklanmıştı. Bronn’un elinin kılıcının kabzasını sıktığını gördü göz ucuyla. Diğer üç asker de aynı şeyi yapmıştı; ama Bellatrix hiçbir şey yapmadan asayı tutmaya devam ediyordu. Elleri yumruk halini almıştı ve hafifçe titriyorlardı.

 

            Tyrion tüm cesaretini kullanarak gözlerini biraz olsun kaldırdığında kadının yüzünün acıyla kasılmış olduğunu gördü. Karanlık Lord onu cezalandırıyordu. Ağzı çığlık atmak üzere açıldığı sırada Narcissa kadını hışımla çekerek tekrar yerine oturttu ve Bellatrix’in yüz ifadesi o anda yumuşadı.

 

            Karanlık Lord’un gözleri normal kırmızılığına dönmüştü. Bellatrix’e ezmek istediği bir böceğe bakar gibi bakıyordu. “Hiç değilse kız kardeşin senden daha aklıselim sahibi,” dedi alayla. “Ve görünen o ki, hepinizden daha zeki. Lord Tyrion’un kimi kastettiğini söyle Narcissa.”

 

            Narcissa bir an için Tyrion’a baktı. Genç kadının gözleri nefret doluydu. Ardından bakışları Severus’a kaydı. Tyrion mavi gözlerden anlık bir hızla geçen hüznü görünce içten içe gülümsedi. Üzgünüm Narcissa; ama bunu yapmam gerekiyordu.Emeline ulaşmasına çok kısa bir zaman kalmıştı.  

 

Narcissa derin bir nefes aldı ve zar zor duyulacak bir sesle “Severus,” diye fısıldadı. Genç adamın siyah gözleri mavilerle buluştu. Yüzünün ifadesiz kalması için çok çaba harcıyor olmalıydı.

 

Karanlık Lord onaylarcasına kafa salladı. “Kimi öneriyorsunuz, Lord Tyrion?”

 

“Hanedanımızın kadınları güzellikleri ve zekâlarıyla bilinir lordum. İçlerinden birini seçmek son derece zor, kaldı ki Severus sizin en iyi adamlarınızdan biri. Bu durumda tek bir kişi ona yaraşır bir eş olabilir; sevgili kız kardeşim, Vekil Kraliçe, Cersei Lannister.”

 

Karanlık Lord düşünceli bir şekilde Severus’a baktı. Ardından tekrar Tyrion’a döndü. Bu fikir aklına yatmış gibiydi. “Cersei Lannister’ın Severus için uygun olup olmadığını sizinle tartışmayacağım; ama bağlarımızı güçlendirmemiz gerektiği hususunda size katılıyorum.” Yavaşça kafasını salladı. “Onay veriyorum, şimdilik. Bir daha ziyaretinizde Lord Tywin’i ve kız kardeşinizi de getirin. Ancak o zaman kesin bir karara varabilirim.”

 

Tyrion saygıyla başını eğdi. “Siz nasıl isterseniz lordum. Müsaadenizle Severus’la biraz konuşmak isterim. Cersei müstakbel eşinin nasıl biri olduğunu merak ediyor, onunla ilgili her şeyi anlatmamı isteyecektir.” Toplantıdan ayrılma isteğinin Karanlık Lord’u kızdıracağının farkındaydı; ama başka çaresi yoktu. Sakin kalmaya uğraşarak lordun cevabını bekledi.

 

Karanlık Lord dikkatle kendisini inceliyordu. O da bana güvenmiyor ve bu yüzden izin verecek. Çok uzun süren bir sessizliğin ardından Karanlık Lord Tyrion’un düşüncelerini doğrulayarak “Çıkabilirsiniz,” dedi.  

 

Tyrion başıyla selam verdikten sonra Severus’un peşi sıra yürüyerek Büyük Salon’dan çıktı. Severus’un son derece öfkeli olduğunun farkındaydı ve bu ona pahalıya patlayacaktı. Sessizlik içinde uzun merdivenleri tırmandılar, koridorlarca yürüdüler. Tyrion Severus’a yetişebilmek için kimi zaman koşmak zorunda kalıyordu. Genç adam bunu özellikle yapıyor olmalıydı, kendince intikam alıyordu ve henüz yeni başlamıştı.

 

En sonunda devasa bir heykelin önünde durduklarında Tyrion nefes nefese kalmıştı. Severus onun duyamayacağı şekilde bir şeyler mırıldandı ve heykel dönerek yukarı çıkmaya başladı. Arkasında dik basamakları olan bir merdiven bırakıyordu.

 

Tyrion kısa bacaklarıyla bu basamaklardan zor çıkıyordu; ama şikâyet etmedi. Merdivenin sonunda büyük bir kapı bekliyordu onları. Severus kapının bir kanadını açarak onu içeri buyur etti, ardından kendisi girdi.

 

Asasının tek hamlesiyle kapıyı kapatırken, kilitlendiğini belirten bir ses çıktı. İşte başlıyoruz. Tyrion’un birbirinden farklı renkteki gözleri, öfkeyle parlayan siyah gözlere kilitlenmişti. Severus’un dudakları sinirden ince bir çizgi halini almıştı. İki uzun adımda Tyrion’un yanına gelerek yakasından tuttu ve hiç zorlanmadan havaya kaldırdı.

 

            “Böyle bir şeye nasıl cüret edebilirsin, seni kahrolası cüce?” Sesi odada korkunç bir yankı yapmıştı. “Buraya geldiğiniz ilk gün öldürmeliydim seni.”

 

            “Adamlarım da orada senin boğazını keserdi ve arkanda gözü yaşlı bir kadın bırakırdın.”

 

            Severus hışımla adamı yere fırlattı. “Şimdi çok mu farklı olacak sanıyorsun?”

 

            Tyrion acısını belli etmemeye çalışarak ayağa kalktı. Severus’un kendini öldüremeyeceğini biliyordu. “İnan bana bu fikir benden çıkmadı, babamdan çıktı.”

 

            “Sen veya baban, ne fark eder? İkinizin damarlarında da iblis kanı akıyor.” Asasını tam iki kaşının arasına doğrulttu. “Bu evliliğe engel olacaksın. Yoksa yüzün şimdikinden çok daha kötü bir hal alır. Seni öldüremem; ama acı çektirebilirim. En sonunda seni öldürmem bana yalvaracak hale gelirsin.”

 

            “Severus, bu benim elimde olan bir şey değil. Joffrey evliliğe onay verdi, tereddüt bile etmeden. Çocuk ya annesinden bıktı ya da büyücü bir baba fikri ona cazip geliyor, ne olursa olsun onay verdi ve ona karşı çıkmam kellemin kesilmesi anlamına gelir. O zaman hiçbir şansın kalmaz.”

 

            Severus’un tepkisini ölçmek için durdu.  Kasılmış yüzünde en ufak bir yumuşama dahi olmamıştı. Bu adamı ikna edemezsem her şey biter. Yüzüne doğrultulmuş asayı görmezden gelmeye çalışarak konuşmaya devam etti.

 

            “Joffrey, annesini bir başkasıyla paylaşmaktan çekinmez. Eğer öyle olsaydı evliliğe onay vermezdi. Karanlık Lord’a sunduğumuz teklifi geri çekmek çok da zor değil. Büyüleriniz yeterli gelmiyor, savaşı kazanmak için bizim gücümüze muhtaçsınız. Başka bir Ölüm Yiyen teklif etsek onu da kabul eder.”

 

            Tyrion’un söyledikleri Severus’un ilgisini çekmiş gibiydi. “Lucius,” diye mırıldandı belli belirsiz. Asası az da olsa aşağıya inmişti. Tyrion bundan cesaret aldı.

 

            “Evet, Lucius. Bu hem babamın isteğini yerine getirir, hem de sana fayda sağlar. Ama bunun olabilmesi için tahta oturan kişi, ağzından doğru laflar çıkan biri olmalı.”

 

            Severus’un çatık kaşları düzelirken gözleri hayretle açıldı. Tyrion’a dünyanın en iğrenç insanıymış gibi bakıyordu. Asasını indirerek “O senin öz yeğenin,” dedi tiksintiyle. “Sen gerçekten de iblissin.”

 

            Tyrion zaferle gülümsedi. “Ama bu iblis senin kurtuluşun olacak.”

 

            Severus’un dudaklarının kenarları alayla kıvrıldı. “Lütfen dediğini de duyacak mıyım?”

 

            “Eğer mecbur kalırsam. Joffrey’nin hükümdarlığı yüzyıllardır ayakta kalan Kral Toprakları’nı bir gecede darman duman eder. Buna engel olan şeyse babam. Fakat takdir edersin ki artık yaşlandı, fırsatçılar Kral Eli olabilmek için günleri saymaya başladılar. Yakın zamanda bu dünyadan göçüp giderse Joffrey’i Cersei bile durduramaz.”

 

            “Onun yerine kim gelecek? Sen mi?”

 

            “Bunu ne kadar çok istesem de yapamam, halk ayaklanır ve bugünlerde yeterince derdimiz var. Joffrey’nin kardeşi, Prens Tommen; uysal, sevimli bir çocuk. Ayrıca büyüdüğünde çok iyi bir kral olabilir.”

 

            “Ve görünen o ki tek umudunuz.”

 

            “Senin de öyle.”

 

            Severus iç çekerek kabul ettiğini gösterircesine kafasını salladı. “Ne yapmamı istiyorsun Tyrion?”

 

            “Sadece bir zehir. Hiçbir hekimin, simyacının, hatta büyücülerin bile ne olduğunu anlayamayacağı bir zehir. Joffrey’nin ölüm nedeni asla anlaşılmamalı. Cersei, Varys ve diğerleri onunla uğraşırken ben babamı ikna ederim ve Tommen’i tahta geçiririz.”

 

            “Ya sonra?”

 

“Tommen annesinin kimseyle evlenmesine izin vermeyecek kadar sahiplenicidir. Kralın emri olduğu için babam da karşı çıkamaz. Lucius’u konseye almayı teklif ederiz. Yaptığımız her şeyi, aldığımız tüm kararları size ulaştıran bir casusunuz olur. Bakarsın bir gün içtiği suya yanlışlıkla zehir dökülür veya yatağında ölü olarak bulunur ve Narcissa da senin olur.”

 

Severus kollarını önünde kavuşturarak düşünceli gözlerle camdan görünen semaya, tüm parlaklığıyla parlayan aya baktı. Tyrion sabırlı bir şekilde kararını bekliyordu. Narcissa’yı gerçekten seviyorsa ki Tyrion’un gözlemlediği kadarıyla onun uğruna canını verecek kadar çok seviyordu, teklifini kabul edecekti.

 

Halkın Joffrey’e sadakati kalmamıştı artık. İsyan çıkarmaları an meselesiydi ve böyle bir olay düşmanların beklediği fırsattı. Robb Stark saldırıya geçmek için bir an bile tereddüt etmezdi, bu da hem Lannisterların hem de Kral Toprakları’nın sonu olurdu.

 

Severus gözlerini tekrar Tyrion’a çevirdi. Siyah gözleri parlıyordu. Asasını tehditkâr bir şekilde ona doğrulttu. “Eğer Narcissa’ya herhangi bir zarar gelirse…”

 

“Ölmek için yalvarana kadar acı çektir bana,” diye tamamladı onun sözünü Tyrion ve küt parmaklı elini uzattı. Severus da kendi elini uzatarak güçlü bir şekilde sıktı. “Anlaştık.”


End file.
